A Malfoy story
by JessOvergon
Summary: It's the story of Draco Malfoy's Twin sister Sabrina, as she finds someone to love and cherish
1. Chapter 1 about Sabrina

**A Malfoy story**

*some of the Characters in this story belong to the talented JK Rowling and the Amazing Stephenie Meyer

**Chapter one- meet Sabrina**

**Hey my name is Sabrina Alexis Polaris Malfoy, and if you wondering if I am related to the bad boy Draco Malfoy...yes I am, I am his twin sister. We are 5 minutes separated, he is the oldest and of course I am the youngest, and we are equally spoiled (Not! I am more spoiled!) By our loving parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. **

**Anyways I was born on June 5****th**** 1980, at 9:05 am **

**I am 5'6 while Drake is 5'5, which makes people wonder if I am the oldest, and that makes Draco mad.**

**I am also pure-blooded because my family on both my Dad's and my Mom's sides there is no Muggle (non magical humans) heritage**

**But one of my Mom's ancestors are Ancients and the wives of the Volturi in other words Vampire royalty **

**I have two tattoos and a scar**

**I have long blonde hair**

**My history**

**On June 5 1980, two adorable twins were born to newlyweds Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. One of the twins was the infamous Draco Malfoy who is the oldest and the youngest is the sweet Sabrina, her mother named her Sabrina after one of Lucius and Narcissa's classmates and best friend who died in the war. Sabrina's middle names are Alexis an great great great Aunt to Narcissa, and Polaris is the name of the north star center of the sky, just like Sabrina is usually the center of attention. As Sabrina grew she discovered her talents and her weakness, she is talented at playing the Piano and guitar, she has a sweet singing voice, she can talk to snakes and she can dive over 25 feet underwater. Her weakness is she has Epilepsy, a seizure disorder and the seizures she takes are deadly. When Sabrina was six years old, she fell down the stairs at Malfoy manor she broke her left arm and her parents discovered she suffers from Epilepsy because she was in a seizure when she fell. When she was ten, her Dad was going to send her to Bauxbeatons a french school and he wanted to send Draco to Drumstrang an all boy school that only allowed pureblood wizards. But their Mom said no because she wanted them close to home so they attended Hogwarts, a school that allowed Purebloods, mudbloods (muggle-borns wizards and witches), and Half-blood's. Just like Draco, her mother sent sweets to her everyday and she was sorted into Slytherin, she was protected by her brother and his gang of Slytherins. All the boys in Slytherin and some in other houses were crushing on her, because she was so beautiful and stunning when she wore her strapless pink dress. She has had over 7 boyfriends and she broke every heart except her current one Jason Will Smith, who has her Initials tattooed into a heart. **

**Every 6 or 7 years we visit our Vampire family (the Volturi), and I will soon be turned into a Vampire like my Uncles and my Aunts. Apparently I have to wait until I am done Hogwarts to become a Vampire. The "rents" and Draco will be transformed too (I am very gifted for a human/witch)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

**Ordinary day or not?**

**It was Saturday June 5th also known as my birthday! **

**I woke up to my best friend Lizzie poking me in the ribs "wake up Brina... Draco is waiting in the common room"**

"**go away Lizzie" I mumbled, rolling over to the left resulting in me falling out of my bed, "ow..."I said getting up "sigh what's today?"I asked walking over to the calendar too see it was my birthday "who hoo it's my sweet sixteen!" I cheered because I would be leaving for Italy to see my Uncles and my aunts oh and 3Alec 3 who is soo dreamy with his blood red eyes and his brown hair. I walk out to the Common room to see Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, ugh Pansy, and Blaise along with Drake. "Happy Birthday Squirt" Draco laughed, I shot him a dirty look "Happy Birthday to you too Drakey-Wakey" I said, he turned an unforgettable shade of red when I used his childhood nickname mom called him. "Up shut Sabrinarina" I didn't even flinch when he used my nickname my Mom used when I was little "Vega come here..."I hissed calling my pet snake Vega. **

**Soon a black snake with green spots came slithering to me hissing "you called Mistress?" I nodded "Yes, Vega I did" I hissed, Draco's mouth dropped "M-M-Mom and D-D-Dad said you weren't allowed to get Vega to attack me or anyone here at Hogwarts" he whined, I chuckled "Vega is only here because I need to feed her before we leave to go home then fly to Italy "I reminded him of our every 6-7 year visit to see our uncles the leaders of the Volturi. I have a huge crush on a member of the guard his name is Alec. And he is extremely cute, and talented. He can cut off people's senses. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco even though I want him, I do not own Lucius and Narcissa even though I wish they were my parents. None of the Volturi is mine even though I want Alec. I only own Sabrina,Lizzie, Thorn, Cassiopeia, and Vega.~Jess**

Once I was all packed, I walked out of the girls dorm levitating my trunk. I wore skinny jeans and a ripped T-shirt, a couple wolf whistles were sounded as boys wished I would notice them. I am not snobby or anything, im actually quite mellow, I aparently have a good figure. "Sabrina! come on! we gotta get going!" Draco said pulling my arm. I wish he would calm down and take a chill pill. We walked from the dungeons, to the great hall where mum stood waiting. "Hey Mum." Draco and I said in unison. Cassie and Thorn saw me and smiled "hiya aunt Cissy, Draco and Sab." Thorn said hugging each of us Along with Cassie. Thorn's blonde hair was draping over her shoulders as she hugged us. She reguluarly dyes her black hair blonde because she has to blend in with our family. "Hello children" Mom says smiling.

Once we left the damned school we rode our brooms to Malfoy manor. The wind blew through my blond hair and my eyes turned a shade of pink , My hair turned blonde with pink streaks because I was happy. Aah The joys of being a Metaphormagus! Once we arived I put my broom up and hid my perced tongue fom the 'rents. Draco helped me by finding his buddy who does piercings, I got a stud in my tongue. I got packed ad appearate by holding onnto my mom to the airport. we put our suitcases on the thingie muggle contrapion. I take my laptop you diary and my ipod on the plane. I spend my time while in the airport waiting for my plane on wizbook. "Sab we gotta go!" Draco says as i put my laptop in my bag and I walk with the 'rents. So we're flying first class. Of course. I put my head phones in my ears and listen to my Hedley music.

"Attention all passagers please secure your seatbelts! I do up my seatbelt and sit peacefully writting in you diary. I hide my gift and magic from the sight of the muggles. I bring down my tray as I wait for the attendent to serve me. "Hey sis you need to take your meds." Draco says as Dad hands me my pill bottles for my stupid seizures. I'm going to just pause for a moment. There mission complete. I hand the bottles back as I take a sip from my water bottle. Im just so special by the fact im the only daughter, im epileptic, Im a metaphormagus and I am a musician. Yeah Im that 's now 2 am. "Roar.." I yawn.


	4. Chapter 4

I can hear evil chuckling, she's here. Thorn Somehow got on the plane. There is only one thing Thorn is the best at. Causing Mischief. I hear screams, and splattering. I get up and look, She has paint Bombs. "Thorn Cassiopeia Riddle!" My mother yells as she yanks Thorn by her ear. "Aunt Cissy! I give! I give! just please let go of my ear!" Thorn screams, and squirms in my mother's Grasp. By the time Mum, and Thorn get to us Thorn had stopped screaming. She was ploped down next to me "hey Thorn." I said laughing, she looked at me and frowned. "Hello Sabrina." She said struggling with her bonds.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts...

"MISS BLACK! YOU GET BACK HERE!" Professor McGonagall Shouted, Cassie Did it again. She was following in her father's Footsteps. She did not really Care about what the professor thought. She was getting that Hogwarts Toilet seat for her Dad. One way or another. She laughed and ran away from the angry Deputy Headmistress. "Na-Na-Nah a Boo Boo you cant catch me!" She said racing up the stairs, the old woman would never catch her For Cassie was way too fast for Professor McGonagall. "Im going to get to this Toilet Seat to my Dad" She snickered to herself, it didnt matter if she got sent home. Cassiopeia Alison Black was as bad as Sirius, which was why she was Padgirl. She and Harry were the only Second Generation Marauders. She ran into the the common room after she spoke the password. "Cass? Why do you have a Toilet Seat?" Harry Said looking at his 'Godsister'. "My Dad wanted one to remember Hogwarts by. " She laughed "I was being Chased by Old McGonagall."

"Oh Cassiopeia you need to behave." Hermione said glaring at the rebeellious older girl. "God Herman, Cut loose for once!" Cassie said crossing her arms.


End file.
